


Every Part of You

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Footjobs, Halfling, a fluffy ending with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Hushe shows Kaylie how much he loves one of the things she is most self-conscious about. + they talk about their future together.





	Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoys my DnD stories! There's a little fluff to end the nsfw stuff to get to know the characters a bit better in this one. Though things in the campaign might be scary (right now, Hushe's old thief friends are being hunted down by a terrifying headhunter, yikes!), I can always find solace in writing stories about my little Dragonborn and his girl. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on my other fics, and if you like something specific about these guys, maybe drop a comment to let me know? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Hushe, this is so embarrassing!” Kaylie held her beet-red face in her hands, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

The dragonborn gently ran his hands down his girlfriend’s plump body, past her cute stomach, down her strong legs to rest on her ankles. He gulped, excited, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, Kaylie.” He had been, if the way his erection twitched and dripped precum was any hint.

The halfling girl looked away, “B-but, my feet are-“

“Perfect?” Hushe interrupted with an honest, sweet smile, “Kaylie, I think every part of you is beautiful, even if you can’t see that, yourself.”

 

Kaylie looked down at her body. Short, chunky, scarred and calloused,  _ hairy,  _ and her huge, stupid, fluffy feet... Why did halflings have to be so weird? But, as she looked up at Hushe, the man who saved her from two Ropers and an Umberhulk, and who explicitly asked for consent before kissing her for the first time (even though she had kissed  _ him  _ twice before), she felt attractive,  _ loveable _ .

The halfling knew that Hushe was self-conscious about certain aspects of himself, namely the fact that he was a whole three feet shorter than the average fully-grown dragonborn and far less muscular, and the scars on his face and chest from an evil warlock’s disintegration beam, but Hushe was dexterous, skilled, charming, and the most hopeless romantic she had ever met. Not to mention rather handsome, with his rich blue scales with bright yellow fringe.

 

“Okay,” Kaylie finally whispered, “Go ahead.”

Hushe grinned and leaned up to kiss her, “Just relax, darling.” he hummed softly as he held the soles of Kaylie’s feet together. Hushe gasped as he slowly slid his wet cock between the girl’s feet, “Oh, stars~” he moaned and tilted his head back, “your feet are so soft!”

The halfling had to smile, luckily Markus had sold her that special pumice stone. A few baths with that and her calloused feet were much smoother. The way Kaylie was laying, legs spread, her pussy was fully exposed. Hushe looked surprisingly sexy as he enjoyed the soft pocket of her feet, and Kaylie couldn’t help herself as she reached a hand down to start playing with herself. She leaned back against her pillows and mewled.

Hushe glanced down to see his girlfriend masturbating and he grinned, “Unh, fuck, Kaylie, you’re so hot!” He panted, angling her ankles up a bit, “I-I’m already- uuuh~ close!” 

 

Soon enough, Hushe cried out and shot his sticky cum all over the soles and the fluffy brown hair of Kaylie’s feet. He blushed at the sight and Kaylie giggled, “It’s okay, I was wanting to go to the bathhouse anyway!”

Hushe let out a shuddering breath and leaned down.

“Wh-? Hushe, what are you doi-iiiiiiiiiiiing!?” the halfling shreiked as Hushe dragged his long, forked tongue along the bottom of Kaylie’s right foot. Kaylie had to put a pillow over her mouth to block her shaking laughter as her feet were tickled and cleaned by Hushe’s dexterous tongue. After they were sufficiently cleaned up, Hushe looked up at his girlfriend and licked his lips, “I can see why you like blowing me so much~” he raised his eyebrows cockily, then flinched as Kaylie threw her pillow at him.

 

Hushe laughed and set the pillow aside, “Sorry, honey! Honestly, though, thank you for letting me do that,” he rested his head against one of the halfling’s spread thighs and smiled lovingly at her, “I love being able to try new things with you.”

Kaylie blushed and smiled back. She squirmed her hips, still feeling horny from Hushe’s performance, “Hushe… w-would you-?”

“Please.” Hushe asked, a little desperately, before lowering his lips to Kaylie’s cute pussy.

Kaylie sighed, high-pitched and wanton as she was eaten out. No one would expect dragonborns to be so skilled at cunnilingus, what with their long snouts, but Hushe certainly didn’t disappoint. His lips played with her soft folds before enjoying the soft tuft of hair on her mound, then dove back down for his tongue to lap and circle her clit. His hands wandered, softly caressing her chubby stomach and thick thighs. Hushe smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around her legs and yanking her pussy against his mouth as his tongue plunged into her depths. Kaylie screamed and her fingers curled into the sheets beneath them. 

 

Being mindful of his sharp teeth, Hushe moaned as he continued pleasing his girlfriend, who’s hips were trembling against his face. Kaylie had a subtle sour-sweet taste to her that he couldn’t get enough of. Like lemon candy, he could only dive in for more and more. 

Kaylie’s hand found the frills of Hushe’s mohawk-like fringe and anchored there, “Ah, Hushe~!” she whined, “I’m so close, puh-please don’t stop!” She begged.

Hushe doubled his efforts, lapping his tongue over her clit one moment before delving in to taste her sweet insides, repeating the movements with passionate, muffled moans. He glanced up at Kaylie’s face, and she glanced down. Lust-blown hazel met slitted gold and it was over. Kaylie’s head snapped back and Hushe felt her inner walls pulse and throb around his tongue as she came with a shout. As the aftershocks trembled through Kaylie’s body, her hand released its grip on Hushe’s fringe and trailed down to caress his face. Hushe looked up at her lovingly and licked his lips, smeared with her juices.

 

“I love you so much, Kaylie,” Hushe sighed with a smile, “You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

Kaylie blushed and smiled back, “Better than being personally thanked by the emperor?”

“Better.” Hushe nodded earnestly.

Kaylie giggled tiredly, “Better than being able to shoot three perfect targets from across the hallway?”

Hushe laughed along, “Better!”

“Better than tasting Mrs. Mayberry’s famous blueberry pie?”

Hushe actually paused, thinking about it, then grinned, “Even better than that!”

Kaylie pulled Hushe up to kiss her, smiling into the quick, loving smooches. 

 

The two laid next to each other, sharing soft caresses and gentle, sleepy kisses. Hushe looked at the ceiling, a sudden serious look in his eye.

“What is it, Hushe?” Kaylie sat up a bit.

“Just thinking about the future,” Hushe shrugged a bit and smiled, “meeting you has really set me on the right track. Because of you, I feel like I don’t have to be a thief for the rest of my life. After we collect the shards and stop Remnant and Nex, I feel like I could… I dunno, find something else i’m good at and make a living off that. Y’know, contribute to society, settle down,” He glanced at his girlfriend with a blush, “Maybe start a family?”

Kaylie beamed, “That sounds incredible, Hushe. You make me believe that I can be free, that I don’t have to work under anyone anymore,” a sad look overtook her face, “I’ve been a slave since I was a child, the thought that I could be anything else? It makes me so hopeful.” Kaylie smiled again and gently brushed Hushe’s fringe, which was sticking up out of place, “I want to settle down someday, too. With you.” the halfling leaned down to kiss Hushe sweetly.

Hushe grinned into the kiss and rolled Kaylie to straddle his waist, “Maybe I could be an acrobat?” he giggled, “I could spin plates on sticks and jump off of chairs like the acrobats back home in Draconia!”

Kaylie booped his snout, “Support a family on a street performer’s salary? How about a legionnaire?”

“The point is to  _ not _ work for the Empire anymore!” Hushe playfully pinched Kaylie’s cheeks and she stuck out her tongue, “No matter what, I’m going to do better things. For us both.” He leaned up and kissed his little halfling sweetly.

 

A knock came on the bedroom door and Lieutenant Morales’s voice rang out, “Hushe, I could use your help with dinner. No one here knows how to make bread.”

“Be right down, boss!” Hushe called and as the heavy-booted footsteps clicked back down the stairs, Hushe’s eyes lit up and he looked at Kaylie with a wide smile, “A baker! I could run a bakery!”

Kaylie’s face brightened with a sunshine grin, “That sounds perfect! I love your cooking so much!”

The dragonborn kissed her once more before rolling off the bed and tugging his clothes back on, “It’ll be awesome! I’ll do tricks and stuff while baking to drum up business, and I’ll teach you how to bake so we can take turns watching the kids! Oh this is excellent!” Hushe babbled on even as he was leaving the bedroom, “See ya later, Kaylie! Love you!” his voice echoed in the stairwell.

  
Kaylie was left sitting on the bed, mind in a whirlwind of hope for the future and something else that made her face flush and a small smile bloom, “... _ kids? _ ”


End file.
